Unforgiven
by danna-chan
Summary: [Sorcerer HunterDir en grey crossover]Big mama has had word of five veil Sorcerers, creating and using souls jems to bring back a great evil. Will the The Sorcerer Huntters be able to stop them? Or become part of the tribut?[Discontinued]
1. chapter01

Well moonprincess90 here, this is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Email me and late me

Disclaimer:

I don't own Sorcerer Hunters or Dir en grey. This was made for fun by a fan for the enjoyment of other fans.

Thanks to my friend Rynchan for helping me fix my spelling, and Tarachan

(Thoughts)

Carrot, Marron, Chocolate, Tira, and Gateau finished their assignment. "Maybe Mama will give me some time off," Carrot pondered. (heheh).

"Not likely," Tira told him. "We've been real busy lately. Sorcerers don't seem to understand that if they don't follow the rules, we'll punish them."

Sulking, Carrot said, "I haven't seen a pretty girl in days. Just flowers and trees, and rocks,"

"If you want to see a pretty girl, here I am, Darling!! " Trying to kiss him Chocolate grabbed on to his arm.

screaming Carrot ran ahead "No, that's not what I meant Chocolate!"

"Chocolate!!! Why can't you keep you hormones under control," Tira's bright red hair flamed as she yelled at her sister, 2nd only to her red mantel, "All you do is throw your self at Carrot," Tira scolded her sister.

"Why sister, are you too shy to tell us something?" Chocolate teased her smiling.

"My children... My Children...

;;'.....

"MY CHILDREN!!" Big Mama said trying to get their attention.

"Why, hello Mama. I hope you bring us good new," Marron asked as he pulled long black strands of hair out of his face.

"I wish it was Marron," Big Mama replied, "But I have another mission for you all," Big Mama extended her arms outwards. As she did, a glowing orb came before her. "These are your new targets. Four Sorcerers," Big Mama turned her head as if sicken by the site of the first man. "The leader is know by the name of Kyo, He is 5' 3," His Face filled the orb. Bleached blond hair, dark eyes your soul could get lost in. Eye's that have seen everything but hope, love, and peace. "It won't be an easy mission. The other three men are his body guards, and fellow Sorcerers."

(Were did Carrot go off to?) Chocolate began to wonder. (What are those sounds???) Chocolate quietly slipped off as Marron, Gateau, and Tira listen to Big Mama.

"This is Toshiya," Long died blue hair framed his face, off setting his black with silver spiked collar. "Watch out for him. He is the intelligent one. He and Kyo will be the most challenging to punish," A new face of another beautiful man fills the orb. "This is Shinya. He is the youngest, shy, and disclosed. But don't be fooled by this. If given the chance he would kill you painfully," Now, a man with red hair fills the orb. Not as beautiful as the others. But shocking none the least, "And finally Die. He will do anything to help his friends."

Gateau, Tira, and Marron were blushing, bright red from the sight of these men.

"They are using the forbidden magicks to release a Greater Demon that was sealed away long ago. They are making and using soul gems to brake the seal. You must stop them. Your job will be to punish Kyo and his team," With her message complete, Big Mama's image faded away.

"Wow, those are men??" Tira asked. "Hey where's Chocolate?"


	2. chapter02

Carrot ran amazingly fast in his try to escape.

"Hahahahah, you will never get away from me darling. HAHAHAH!" yelled Chocolate, jumping out of a huge tree in front of him.

"Oh, God! I didn't do anything Chocolate, just listen!" he panted. Completely freaked out, he jumped over a rock as big as himself in a desperate try to put some more distance between them.

"You must be punished!" exclaimed the girl as she jumped the same obstacle. The sun outlined her perfect shape for a second, before she landed gracefully to continue the persecution. Her breasts bounced behind the straps of the suspenders that held up her pants, managing somehow to cover her nipples.

suddenly Carrot tripped over a small rock in the road, "Ack!" His face hitting another tree that happened to be unluckily close. He did not have time to dwell on his rotten luck though, because before he knew it Chocolate was right before him, pinning him to the tree with her garrotte.

"Darling, all you had to do was ask. I would have being more than happy to help you relieve... pressure," purred the girl, her body on top of his. Their breathing synchronized as her hand moves to rest on the lump treacherously rising in his trousers. A wicked grin and a new push gets their bodies so close even light would have had problems trying to slide between them.

"That wasn´t it!!!!" screamed the cornered boy desperately, trying to break free, knowing the bondage that would soon come (this will not end good! ). "I was going to the rest room! Are you listening? RESTROOM!!!!!!" He might as well try to move a mountain, not only her weight pressed against him, the dammed thread was also doing a great job.

"Be a good boy now Darling, or I'll have to punish you." She squeezed him, hard. Waiting until he whimpered to relax the grasp. "Oh, darling, I've waited so long for you." Blood ran down Carrots nose. "ACK!!! I was going to the rest room. NOT JACKING OFF!"

"Now, now, darling, no need to lie." an evil smile danced across her face as she pulled the suspenders off her shoulders. Her black leather pants fell, leaving her nude. "Take me Darling!" the blood now run in spouts down Carrot´s nose.

"CHOCOLATE!!!!!!" interrupted another female voice.

"Oh, Tira." pouted the naked girl.

"Chocolate, get your CLOTHES ON!!" Tira yelled before turning around, not able to face the site of her sister and the man she loved.

"Come on darling, I just want to help him a bit. It won´t take long," her sister purred, pressing her body even more into Carrot´s. Obviously too much for him judging by the way he deflated into a flattened version of himself. His limp body fell to the ground, somehow sliding between Chocolate, her weapon, and the tree.

"Carrot!! How dare you! I can't believe..." exclaims Tira, taking off her glasses and throwing her thick mantel into the air. Suddenly no longer a shy lady stand there, now she was a Sorcerer Huntress. One that wears a black leather bodysuit that hugs tightly to her figure and weilds a nasty looking whip. "I can' t forgive you Carrot!"

"I was just going to the restroom......" yelped our poor Carrot as Tira begins lashing him.

"This is going to take sometime Gateau." Sighs Marron, observing at a safe distance.

"Yes, hahahah!!!" laughs the other man wildly, ripping off his shirt to show off his tight chest., the muscles almost shining with pride.( ;;)

Why me? thinks Marron, a drop of sweat falling to the back of his head.


	3. chapter03

Lighting dances across the night sky. Screams echo though a castle surrounded by small run-down cottages.

"This is what they send!?" Kyo bellowed in disbelief, holding a girl over a large pit. Her body is limp like a rag-doll, her hands bound together at her back. "When will Big Mama see that we're not to be taken lightly!" his black jacket fights to say in place as he shakes her in anger, the white shirt beneath seeming to glow against the coats darkness . Kyo ran his eyes along the unconscious body, "Youth. Beauty. And now nothing," he muttered, flinging the body into the pit. As she hit the bottom, there was a sound like that of old bones breaking, proving that she was not the first to meet this end.

"These are the ones who defeated Zaha Torte," Toshiya reproached "Don't dismiss them lightly," He glided through the looming darkness around them, his long blue dress leaves no trail in the dust. "Perhaps they seem weak, but together they make a formidable team," A strand of his perfect blue hair fell out of place. Toshiya leaned against Kyo's delicate seeming shoulder and pressed his lips gently to his ear. "It won't be easy to defeat them, " he whispered.

Kyo did not answer, nor did he move. He seemed calm now, lost in his thoughts. Inside the pit a strange looking creature moved slowly, looking for its dinner.

"I thought they defeated hide," a new voice asked.

"No that was X-Japan," Totchi explained as Shinya walked out of the darkness to stand next to him, listening quietly as the other told the story. He was almost as beautiful as his friend with his long blonde hair, black leather dress and matching high boots.

"Where is Die?" Kyo interrupted impatiently.

"He is looking for the next chosen one," answered Shinya, turning his head. "He should be back before the nights ends."

"Very well, how many more do we need until the beast is full grown?"

"About three more soul gems should complete the spell," said Toshiya after giving it some thought.

"Then the last two will be those Sorcerer Hunters," a wicked grin curving his lips.

"Are you sure that would be wise?" asked the blonde haired boy, trying to look calm.

"It will be a challenge worthy of us. Besides, its only fit that we restore the beast with the people who imprisoned it," Kyo answered.

"We will set up camp here," said Gateau firmly. "Marron, come with me to find some fire wood. Carrot, you set up the tents." "I'll go to the stream and find some fish for dinner," Chocolate finished, still filling bad about what happen to Carrot.

The boy was covered in bandages thanks to Tira's punishment. Tira was feeling bad after Maron's explanation so she started to help Carrot with the tents. "Carrot, I'm sorry," she whispered to him.

"It's okay Tira," his smile seemed as bright as always, but nothing else was said by either of them for a while.

When they were done Carrot rose to his feet. No one had arrived yet. "I'm going to see what is taking them so long."

"Okay," she answered, lowering her head slightly. She still felt still too guilty to talk with him.

Cautiously he walked into the woods, letting a sudden smile cross his face. "Finally they are gone," His nose searched frantically as he caught the scent, "PRETTY WOMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" In a blur of speed Carrot ran through the forest, stopping when he entered a clearing, "She is around here somewhere,"

There was a cliff rising just as his left and he stood at it's base, his eyes searching frantically. "I know you are here. Where are you my pretty?" a small piece of dirt landed on his head and with a smug smile the Sorcerer Hunter looked up.

There on the top of the cliff was a man. In his arms was the prize Carrot was after. A young woman of no more then eight-teen years. Her face bury in to man's neck. Arms laying limp at her sides. The girl managing to stand thanks to man's well developed arm around her waist. His other hand holding the bight stone with the image of the girl in side. "Now there is only two left," he said to no one impartiality.

"How dare you!!" Carrot bellow. "To have the world loss's a beauty as hers," tears started to run down Carrots face. "I can to forgive you." Carrot pulled his sword out of his belt, raised up the small trill go to alter this girl's destiny. "Give me that stone!" Carrot sword cut throw the air.

"You dare change me," Die laughed holding up his hand.

Carrot's sword stoped in mid strike. "What the HELL! I can't move it," Carrot pulled at his sward.

"I control all Metal. I am the Sorcerer, Die," an evil smile cossed his face.

(What am I going to do? ;; )

A burst of sliver power spilled form Die's hand. The sword ripped it self form Carrots hands and hovered then turned to face Carrot. The tip of the sward now dangerously closet to his neck. "Now you die,"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Late me help you with that?" Gateau, reached over and graped the branches.

"Thanks."

"Marron, you know we haven't had any alone time for quit sometime. Maybe we could you... you know... Have some fun?" He pulled at the callor of this shrit.

Marron walked up, beathing deeply trying to take in his beloved's sent. "You know your right. It has been quit sometime," His finger tracing paths in the muscles. "It is a slenped night out. We sould real make the best of it." Kissing up the side of his shoulder.

"I love you, Marron." Fire wood hit the ground.

"I love you, too."

Gateau riped off his shrit.

"Your quit good at getting your close off, you know."

Gateau started at the buttons on Marrons shrit, "I'm even better at getting yours off."

"Gateau, and I have found some fire wood. It should last us though the night," Marron glanced around their camp site. "Where is my bother?"

"Well you were gone so long and... Well... He went to find you."

"Tira, how long has he been gone? "

"Only about thirty-mints, Marron. Didn't you see him," Tira could fill the tightness around her heart. She know something was not right.

A scram ring from the forest.

Marron turned to the forest, in a fit of speed he ran "BOTHER!!"


End file.
